Mario
"WARINING: The Following This Page Contains Do Not Edit. - Glitch56" Mario is the main character and protagonist of the long-running and highly successful Mario franchise. He was created by Japanese video game designer Shigeru Miyamoto and also serves as the main mascot of Nintendo. Mario made his first appearance as the protagonist of the arcade game Donkey Kong, released in 1981. Since Super Mario Bros., his trademark abilities have been his jumping and stompingpowers, with which he defeats most of his enemies, and his ability to gain powers with a plethora of items, such as the Super Mushroom, the Fire Flower, and the Super Star. Games have usually portrayed Mario as a silent character without a distinct personality (Fortune Street is a notable exception). According to Nintendo's philosophy, this allows Mario to fit in many different genres and roles. In most games, he is the hero that goes on an adventure to save Princess Peach from Bowser, but he has been shown doing many other activities besides adventuring, such as racing and sporting with his younger twin brother and others. History Background Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island depicts Mario's beginnings by delivery of a stork at nearly the same time as Luigi, suggesting a twin birth. Mario, however, receives help from Yoshis shortly after Luigi has been kidnapped byKamek, pointing them to Luigi's location. While Mario can still use a power-up, Superstar Mario, the Yoshis must otherwise protect and guide him to Bowser's Castle. Once Mario and Luigi are rescued, the stork delivers them to their parents. Yoshi's New Island, however, states they are the wrong parents. After Luigi is kidnapped a few more times, Mario and Luigi reunite with their true parents in Yoshi's New Island and Yoshi's Island DS. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island is usually considered as one of the first media chronologically in Mario's history, but a few other sources, usually older than Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, depict different beginnings. In Super Mario Momotarō, for instance, two elderly Hammer Bros. have found and raised Mario, who emerged out of a peach that has fallen from the sky. Mario here resembles his older self, although smaller and without a cap. The story in''Super Mario Momotarō'', however, is a retelling of a popular Japanese fairy tale and may have no actual bearing on Mario's history. The Nintendo Comics System comic entitled Family Album "The Early Years" is another early medium that depicts Mario's childhood. According to it, Mario has taken an early interest in plumbing, although frequently misbehaving, such as making his father's pipe emit bubbles instead of smoke. Mario is also adept at sports, scoring home runs in his neighborhood softball team. Mario at birth is shown to have full hair on the head and facial stubble that quickly became a mustache. The comic also implies that Luigi was born several years after Mario, whereas he is depicted as Mario's younger twin in the video games. In Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, Mario's infant self and adult self unite to defeat the Shroobs and save Princess Peach, although the game takes place from Mario's adult self's setting by labeling his time period as the present and his baby self's time period as the past. Super Mario Bros. Since Super Mario Bros., Mario is portrayed living in the Mushroom Kingdom. In the game, Mario's objective is to rescue Princess Toadstool (later known as Peach) from Bowser, the King of the Koopas. The game is the first in the series in which regular enemies such as Goombas can be defeated andKoopas can be stunned by stomping on them from above. Mario can also gain power-ups and coins from jumping against ? Blocks and Brick Blocks. Mario begins the game as Small Mario, who loses a life from any enemy attack. By using Super Mushrooms, Mario grows into Super Mario, who has an additional hit point (reverting to Small Mario after being hit). Super Mario has access to the Fire Flower, which lets him throw Fireballs that can knock out enemies such as Koopas or Bowser Impostors. Mario can also become invincible for a short amount of time with the Star. Mario's role and powers remain mostly the same in all entries to the series except for Super Mario Bros. 2. While new power-ups and moves are introduced, there is no deviation from the basic formula; Mario's basic appearance is unchanged and his personality remains unwritten. Despite this, Mario in the later games has adapted this depiction. Mario's eye color, mustache shape, hair style, cap shape and face shape are all derived from Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, the sequel of Super Mario Bros. features Mario and Luigi's having to rescue Princess Toadstool from Bowser by traveling in new various different lands of the Mushroom Kingdom. The setting, however, is noted as a parallel world of the original Mushroom Kingdom, according to the Japanese manual. A notable harmful element to Mario introduced Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels is the Poison Mushroom, which can power-down or even defeat Mario. Mario's traction and jumping height remain the same, while those of Luigi are changed to differentiate him more from Mario. Luigi jumps higher than Mario but has less traction. This would be a distinguishing feature used in future games. Super Mario Bros. 2 In the story of Super Mario Bros. 2 based on the Japanese game Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic, Mario has experienced an dream one night. The fairy like beings from the land of Subcon inform him that King Wart has taken over the land of Subcon and that they need Mario's help to defeat Wart. After awakening from his dream, however, Mario dismisses the dream and returns to sleep. The next day, Mario along with his friends Luigi, Princess Toadstool and Toad decide to go on a picnic. However, while searching for a proper place, Mario and his friends notice a cave and decide to explore within it. After entering the cave, the four friends are transported to Subcon. Remembering his dream, Mario and his three other friends decide to save Subcon from Wart and the 8 bits. Throughout their adventure, Mario and his friends defeat many of Wart's members, including Birdo and Mouser. Eventually, Mario and his three friends confront Wart himself in a battle. After defeating Wart, Mario and his friends save the Subcon fairies and Subcon. While the four heroes celebrate their victory, Mario is seen to be awakening during the end of the game, implying the message that the whole adventure is simply a part of Mario's dream. The spiritual sequel, BS Super Mario USA, explains that Subcon is a dream world and, while Mario and the others initially thought it is all a dream, they learn the truth about the realm when they are called back into the world to save it from Wart again. They must collect Gold Mario Statues in each level, defeat the boss and find Wart. In contrast to the other characters, Mario is a well-balanced character with no special abilities in Super Mario Bros. 2''and its sequel, which has the same gameplay mechanics. The gameplay of the two games is vastly different than other ''Mario titles: enemies can no longer be defeated by stomping them and Mario gains the power to pick up enemies, lift them over his head and throw them. This feature is later reused in the Game Boy version of Donkey Kong and the Mario vs. Donkey Kong series of games. Super Mario Bros. 3 In Super Mario Bros. 3, after Bowser has invaded again, Mario and Luigi travel through eight kingdoms, in which the kings have been transformed into different creatures by the seven Koopalings. During Mario's quest, he is repeatedly sent letters by Princess Toadstool, who encloses power-ups for him. Eventually, Toadstool is kidnapped, but the Mario brothers save her from Bowser in the Dark Land. Super Mario Bros. 3 introduces a plethora of new power-ups aside from the Fire Flower, including Super Leaves, Tanooki Suits, Frog Suits and Goomba's Shoes. He also encounters new enemies, such as Thwomps, Dry Bones and Boos. Super Mario World Super Mario World introduces Yoshi as a sidekick character to Mario. Mario can ride Yoshisand so gain varying new powers. Mario meets Yoshi on a holiday in Dinosaur Land, where Bowser kidnaps Toadstool again, forcing Mario and Luigi to rescue her once again. Super Mario World is the first Mario game to have a second jump button for a different jump - theSpin Jump- with which Super Mario can destroy Rotating Blocks from above or jump off Yoshi's back; he can also use it to avoid certain obstacles or defeat foes. Mario can useCape Feathers to turn into Cape Mario, allowing him to take off from the ground and stay in the air for quite a while. Mario can also use Grab Blocks and throw them at enemies or obstacles. Mario and Luigi defeat the Koopalings in their castles, rescue the captured Yoshi Eggs and defeat Bowser in the Valley of Bowser, rescuing Toadstool and taking her home to Yoshi's Island to continue their vacation. Super Mario 64/''Super Mario 64 DS'' : “Hello!” : —Mario, Super Mario 64 In Super Mario 64, Mario is invited to have a cake with Princess Peach at her castle but finds the castle taken over and Peach kidnapped by Bowser when he arrives there. In order to save Princess Peach, Mario has to collect the castle's Power Stars to advance further and defeat Bowser. When facing off against Bowser, Mario grabs his tail and spins him around to throw him off of the fighting platform. After being rescued, Peach kisses Mario and bakes him the cake. Brought into a three-dimensional environment, Mario gains a larger variety of moves. He can jump in multiple ways - besides the basic jump, jumping from a standstill while crouching results in a backwards somersault; crouching from a run then jumping gives aLong Jump; Mario can jump higher through consecutive jumps in a run (the Triple Jump); a side somersault can be performed by quickly changing direction; and Wall Kicks were introduced, allowing Mario to gain height by jumping off a wall. More offensive options are also available: he can punch, kick, slide attack and use the Ground Pound; while he can also crawl under low barriers. Artwork of Mario in Super Mario 64 DS Power-ups are gained by collecting caps from Exclamation Mark Blocks: red blocks give Wing Caps, green blocks Metal Caps and blue blocks Vanish Caps. These are temporary, however, and do not fulfill the traditional role of power-ups in giving Mario additional hit points - instead, a Health Meter is introduced for the first time since Super Mario Bros. 2. Mario takes damage not only from enemy hits, but also from falling from great heights and from time spent underwater. The meter is primarily refilled by collecting coins, but air bubbles underwater or swimming on the water's surface also replenish it. Finally, Mario can lose his normal cap, whereupon he takes greater amounts of damage until he retrieves it. Mario in Bob-omb Battlefield In the game's remake, Super Mario 64 DS, Mario is once again invited to Peach's castle for cake, along with Wario and Luigi. However, some time after entering, Bowser overtakes the castle. The trio is thrown behind locked doors, with Mario being sealed away by Goomboss, who keeps the key to his door. Yoshi, who has avoided capture by sleeping on the castle's roof, is able to find a portrait of Mario in Peach's room and finds Goomboss. After defeating him, Yoshi unlocks Mario's door with the key he receives. From then on, Mario is an additional playable character. He is required to rescue Luigi (while Luigi is needed to rescue Wario). Mario is also required to enter the final level to rescue Princess Peach. Mario has average stats, with decent power, speed, swim, and jump. His special ability is the balloon floating power gained by the Power Flower. Mario can still use the Feather, this game's equivalent to the Wing Cap, which gives him more abilities than the other characters. Mario is also the only character that can wall jump. Other characters can transform into Mario, gaining his appearance but not his voice, by putting onMario's Cap. Mario himself can transform into Luigi and Wario this way but not into Yoshi. The game's story is otherwise identical to that of the original game and he also plays much the same way. Gallery Mario1.png Mario2.png Mario3.png Mario5.png Mario4.png Mario9.png Mario7.png Mario8.png Mario6.png Mario10.png Nes Mario Walking.gif Mario big death sprite super mario world by dox778-d96y2o4.gif Super Mario - Duck.gif Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Glitch56's Pages Category:Characters Category:Characters